


Let Me Explore You

by AwakeandAsleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adams exploring his sexuality, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Lots of Touching, M/M, Ronan lets Adam be comfortable with his body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeandAsleep/pseuds/AwakeandAsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is all brand new to Adam; he's never touched another boy before so he's nervous and doesn't know what to do. Ronan understands this and let's Adam take their relationship at his own pace, moving to more physical things when the time is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Explore You

“I’m not so sure about this Ronan.”

“Come on, Parrish. It was your idea anyway.”

“Well… technically yeah, but...”

“But nothing, it’ll be fine.”

“Well of course you’d say that.” Adam replied with a chuckle. Ronan looked at him with a glare from his seat in the BMW. They drove in silence for a few more minutes until they reached Monmouth Manufacturing. Before Adam moved to get out of the car he spoke up.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just…”

“I know.” Ronan said. After a pause, he continued, “You don’t have to say it, but I can tell you’re nervous and if you don’t want to do this we don’t have to. We can just—“

“No.” Adam said sternly. “I want to. It just… feels kinda weird, you know?”

Ronan made a distasteful noise as he got out of the car and Adam followed.

“Like I said, it was your idea, and I’m all for it.” Ronan said as they ascended the stairs. “But if you’re uncomfortable we can stop.” He paused as he was about to put the key into the lock. “You know… that I would never force you into anything right?” He tilts his head down and closes his eyes. “I’d never do anything to hurt you, Adam. You of all people.”

Adam can’t see Ronans eyes, but if he could, he imagines there would be pain behind them. He brings his hands up to cup Ronans face and gently touches their foreheads together. He feels Ronan fall into his touch, leaning into his palms. “Ronan, I do know that.” He whispers before his leans in to kiss him softly. It only lasts for about 4 seconds before they pull away and Ronan finally unlocks the door.

Gansey isn’t home. Ronan had picked this night specifically _because_ Gansey wasn’t home. This weekend he was out of town with his parents, visiting them and his sister. 

When Ronan walked into Monmouth with Adam at his heals, he was careful to step around Ganseys model Henrietta on the way to his room. It may not be The Barns, but Ronan feels safe here, at home. Especially with Gansey normally being only a room away from him. _Brothers_ , he thought. 

As he stepped into his room he began stepping out of his shoes and kicked them toward the foot of his bed.

“Sorry I didn’t get candles or any rose peddles for the occasion. No champagne either.” Ronan said as he laid down on the bed.

He glanced up at Adam to find that he was still standing in the doorway, nervously. He obviously didn’t feel very safe in Ronan’s room. They had been alone in this room quite a few times before, but the thought of what they were about to do hung heavy in the air between them.

“I wasn’t expecting anything like that.” Adam spoke up, “Rose peddles aren’t really the Ronan Lynch brand.” Adam was glancing around the room, shifting back and forth nervously on his feet.

“Parrish…” Ronan said fondly, sensing Adams discomfort. “Take your shoes off and come over here, we can just relax we don’t have to do anything.”

Adams eyes widened, that was not what he wanted to hear. Yes he was nervous and scared but he had every right to be. Everything was new and uncharted territory now and he needed a life vest. He needed a bucket to bail out all the water his boat was taking on. But most of all he needed help, and that was a difficult thing for Adam Parrish to ask for. He needed Ronans help, because Adam really didn’t know how this whole _liking another boy_ thing worked and he was embarrassed to admit it. He was a bit shy and nervous about touching another boy and he voiced these feelings to Ronan. But now, after some time, Adam wanted to move forward in their physical relationship; but his boat was sinking.

Adam kicked his shoes off in a similar fashion as Ronan had, pushing them by the edge of the bed. “I want this,” Adam said for the second time so far that night, “Tell me where to start, Ronan.” He purred.

Ronans mouth fell open a little at Adams voice, his accent just barely noticeable. Then a knife-like grin spread over his face.

“If you insist.” Ronan said. “We’ll start slow, now get on this fucking bed with me.”

Adam smiled and held back a laugh. He crawled onto the bed and sat next to Ronan, who was laying down on his back, hands behind his head.

Once Adam was settled down next to Ronan, he leaned up on his elbows and positioned his face a few inches in front of Adams face. “What do you want to do to me?” He asked.

Adam wasn’t sure if they were going to talk this whole thing out or act it out, but right then actions felt so much louder than words. Adam closed the distance between their lips, letting out the breath he didn’t even know he had been holding in. Their lips moved against each other slowly, alternating from hard kisses to the soft feather light touch of lips.

“Good.” Ronan said, a little breathy as they pulled apart. He kissed Adam firm on the mouth one last time before he laid back down on the bed. “Have at it Parrish, I’m yours.”

Adam looked at Ronan then, a little confused. But Ronans eyes were closed and he was just lying there, waiting for Adam.

“I want you to get used to my body. I’ll keep my eyes closed if that helps; you can just look if you want or you can touch.” Ronan said. “Just tell me when you want to move on to something else.” Ronan reached his hand out, fumbling to find Adams. Adam caught his hand in his own and rubbed his finger over the top of Ronans hand.

Adam wanted to touch Ronan, he _really_ wanted to; he just didn’t want Ronan to know how much he longed for it. Ronan was nice enough to let Adam takes things at his own pace, to let him exploring touching another boy like this, because Ronan was his first, and hopefully his last. He kept his right hand intertwined with Ronans left hand as he moved to hover over him. 

Adam started by trailing his left hand along Ronans arm, starting at the point where their hands were touching. His hand slid along the length of Ronans arm and stopped at his shoulder, then went around in a half circle and slid down the other side of his arm. Adam always knew Ronan was muscular; it was very pronounced in the muscle T’s he wore all the time, but now Adam got the chance to really look, and to touch. He rested his hand on Ronans bicep, feeling the swell of muscle and nerves in the middle. He squeezed it slightly then released his hand from Ronans arm. 

He felt a thrill at touching Ronans muscles and he made a mental note to remember to touch them more often in the future. 

He scooted up on the bed slightly so he could bring his hand to Ronans collarbone, very exposed by his muscle T he was currently wearing. His hand traced from Ronans shoulder across his clavicle and then to his opposite shoulder. He repeated this motion but moved his hands under the fabric of Ronans shirt as he did so, rubbing at Ronans collarbone.

He rubbed the back of his fingers along the side of Ronans neck a few times as his hand slid to the back of Roans neck, feeling the soft buzz of his hair. Adam didn’t think he could love the feeling of touching someone’s hair so much. Noah had always seemed so infatuated with Blue’s hair, but Adam thought he was feeling something totally different than Noah had. Since Ronans hair was so short, Adam couldn’t grab it. He couldn’t run his fingers through it or mess it up or anything. It was like trying to grab for something that was just out of reach, and it was maddening, but in a good way. It left him wanting more.

Besides Ronans face, there really wasn’t anymore skin he could reach at this point, but he was feeling adventurous and told Ronan to flip over on his back. Ronan knew what Adam was after and he happily obliged. As he rolled over he grabbed the bottom of his shirt, looking into Adams eyes, placing a question there. Adam gave him a soft nod so Ronan stripped the shirt from his body and lay on his stomach, his tattoo bare to the room around them. 

Adam stared at the dark, angry lines of the tattoo. It almost appeared to be three-dimensional, shifting as Ronan did with each breath he took. Adam placed a hand on Ronans shoulder and felt him instantly tense up and suck in a startled breath. He traced the lines of the tattoo, from shoulder to shoulder, curling over his neck, and down the middle of his back. 

Adam was going to tell Ronan to turn over so he could kiss him on the mouth, but a different idea popped into his head. He leaned down slowly and put his lips to Ronans back, tentative at first, then parting his lips and covering Ronans back with open mouthed kisses. He was growing bolder and poked his tongue out between his lips and tasted Ronans skin as he continued.

Unknown to Adam, Ronan was growing very hard in his jeans, and it was getting worse being pressed against his mattress. He wanted Adam to continue; he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to do so much more to him with so much less clothing between them. But, Ronan knew he had to respect Adams wishes and take it slow, at his pace. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Adam off. Adam has seen Ronan with a boner before, many times actually; it doesn’t take much to get Ronan going when it comes to Adam. Ronan would try to ignore it and Adam would blush and smile, knowing he had a special power over Ronan Lynch that he never knew existed. 

Before Ronan could understand what was happening, Adam was shoving at his shoulders, trying to get him to turn around and lay on his stomach. Ronan took a deep breath and turned over, hoping Adam would ignore the obvious bulge in his pants.

But Adam didn’t seem aware of anything because he was showering Ronans face with kisses, desperately searching for his lips.

“Jesus, Parrish,” Ronan said when Adams lips traveled down his neck, “Didn’t realize my back turned you on so much.”

“Shut it, Lynch. I’m not done with you yet.” Adam said between kisses, bringing his lips back to Ronans in a hungry kiss. Ronans hands were roaming everywhere they could reach. Down Adams sides, up his arms, underneath his shirt, and grabbing his ass. Adam let out a noise at this.

Ronans smile was knife-like. “You like that Parrish?” He asked and reached for his ass again.

The noise escaped Adam’s throat again and he pushed his hips back, against Ronans hand. When the hand was taken away, Adams pushed his hips against Ronan creating a friction that left both boys at a loss for words. Ronan was pushing his hips up towards Adam, his lips parted but trying to refrain a moan from escaping. His hands found their way up Adams shirt again and he started removing it from Adam’s body. Adam dipped his head and shoulders as Ronan removed the shirt. Adam smiled shyly at Ronan and untangled his limbs from his.

“Will you, um… close your eyes again?” Adam asked. Ronan thought this was an odd request, since he had seen Adam shirtless before now, but he obliged anyway.

With Ronans eyes averted, Adam brought his hands up to hips, making slow circles along Ronans skin. He hands then moved to the button on Ronans jeans and Ronans eyes snapped open as he leaned up on his elbows.

“Adam,” He said softly, leaving his name in the air like a question.

“Eyes closed, please.” Adam said, leaning back on his heels. Ronan gave him a quizzical look, then settled back down on the bed, taking deep breaths. Adam reaches back for Ronans button on his jeans, snapping it out of its place, then sliding the zipper all the way down. He’s too overrun by lust to really think this over. He wants to really see Ronan, every inch of him. He wants to take him in, remember this moment, but all he can think about is _skin skin skin._

Adams pulling and tugging at Ronans jeans, getting him to lift his hips so Adam can slid them off. He holds Ronans foot by the heel, pulling the last of the jeans off. When he turns to look at Ronan, surprisingly he’s kept his eyes closed as Adam requested. Adam feels a surge of confidence.

He climbs back up the bed and kneels next to Ronan. He put his hand on the middle of Ronans chest and drags his hand down, stopping at the waistband of his briefs. Adam traces the lines of Ronans briefs, making multiple circles. He brings his fingers to the middle of Ronans bulge and grabs him; all of him. Ronan lets a moan of pleasure escape his throat and it sends electric shivers right to the base of Adams spine. 

“Adam… come on, please.” Ronan begs, moving his hips up. Adam knows that Ronan is always impatient, but Adam doesn’t mind; it’s fun to watch him squirm. 

Adam figures it’s now or never so he puts his fingertips under the hem of Ronan briefs and pulls them off quickly, Ronans erecting making that slapping sound once it’s freed and hits Ronans stomach. Once the boxers are all the way off, Adam is in shock at seeing all of Ronan, just taking him all in. He’s shifting around on the bed under Adams gaze, eyes still closed, head tilted into the pillow.

Adam positions himself in between Ronans legs as he dives in and kisses him. It’s hungry and savage and maybe a bit too much, but Adam has never been this turned on before. He’s never actually seen Ronan completely naked and he can’t believe the affect it has on him. He’s only touched Ronans dick a few times, and that was while Ronan still had his pants on.

The crotch of Adams jeans is rubbing up against Ronans hard erection while they kiss, making Ronan emit small gasps into Adams mouth. Adam drags his hand down Ronans chest and starts touching the coarse hair above his dick. His hands travels further south and startsstroking Ronan, already starting at a fast pace. 

Everything feels like it’s on fire to Ronan. His lips where they are touching Adams, his chest against his bare one, and of course his cock that’s being stroked like Adams life depended on it. He’s getting so close to reaching his orgasm, he can feel it building up in the pit of his stomach.

“Adam… ah, fuck… Parrish.” Ronan breaths as Adam brings his head up from the crook of his neck. “Ugh… feels so fuckin good… almost there…”

Adam realizes that he doesn’t want this to end so soon, not when he’s just started to really enjoy himself. He would jerk Ronan off all day if he could, if that was even possible.

An idea hits him then, quick and sharp in his mind and it makes his hand stutter a bit in his motions of pumping the boy below him. 

Adam leans up and crawls down Ronans body, still stroking him as best he can. His face is now level with Ronans hips and he looks up into Ronans eyes before he licks up the underside of Ronans cock.

It doesn’t take much after that; Ronan was already on the edge. Adam took Ronans dick into his mouth, going up and down on the shaft and sucking softly. He didn’t get to continue this for long before Ronan was dragging him up to kiss him while he stroked himself through his orgasm. 

Afterwards, Ronan grabbed some tissues from his bedside and cleaned himself off. Adam noticed how he keep taking these deep breaths and sighing very loudly.

“Are you alright?” Adam asked, making a face at Ronan.

Ronan sighed again. “I’m content. Can’t I be content after what we just did, Parrish? God, you’re amazing.” Ronans eyes snapped open at his last sentence, did he just say that out loud?

Adam laughed softly and started nipping at Ronans neck. “I think you’re amazing too.” He continued to kiss Ronans neck, definitely enough to mark him for the next day. Ronan growled and rolled on top of Adam, working at the button and zipper on his jeans. He flicked his gaze to Adams eyes for a moment, waiting for Adam to tell him this was okay. After he got the nod he was looking for, he leaned down to whisper right in the shell of Adams ear, “You’re about to see just how amazing I really am.” As he tugged Adams pants and boxers halfway down his legs in just one pull.

**Author's Note:**

> This story kind of got away from me but hope you enjoyed it anyway :)
> 
> On tumblr as IvyRocks24


End file.
